Love Me Like You Do
by AkameSK0104
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] 'Dia adalah yang paling berbahaya dari yang berbahaya. Dan dia akan menghancurkan kehidupan sempurnamu demi kau agar bersamanya,'/'Lalu, siapa dia itu'/"Touch me like you do and, Love me like you do too, Master/Its' HunKai Fic./NCLastChapt/
1. Chapter 1

**Love** Me **Like** You **Do**

 **Genre : School- Life, Romance, Fantasy, Mystery, and anything you can find in it.**

 **PG : 13+**

 **Rated : T**

 **Lenght : Prolog**

 **Warn! This, BoysXboys with mainPair HunKai, still there many typo's. Go away if you didn't like this Sh** FanFict!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SeKai94Line Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'** **Memiliki kawan baru adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Namun, apa kau tidak tahu jika 'Teman baru'- mu itu adalah seseorang yang tak pernah kau duga sebenarnya?'**

 **'** **Memang, seperti apa dia?'**

 **'** **Dia adalah yang paling berbahaya dari yang berbahaya. Kuharap kau tidak sampai masuk ke dalam semua perangkapnya. Jika kau sampai masuk ke dalamnya, kau tak akan pernah bisa keluar lagi. Karena, kau sudah menjadi miliknya. Dan dia akan menghancurkan kehidupan sempurnamu demi kau agar bersamanya,'**

 **'** **Lalu, siapa dia itu?'**

 **'** **Kau akan tahu dari gelagatnya. Sekedar informasi bagimu, mereka memegang teguh dan prinsip 'Tak ada penolakan dan kau harus!' Pegang ucapanku ini. '**

 **'** **B-baiklah,'**

 **'** **Ah, iya! Jika kau benar-benar masuk ke dalam perangkapnya, kau harus mau menjadi Submissive. Do you know what it mean?'**

 **'** **Pembantu? Yang harus dan selalu menuruti apa kata Dominant atau Masternya?'**

 **'** **Lebih dari itu. Kau harus berhati-hati!'**

Jong In segera bangun dari mimpi buruknya. Degub jantungnya yang tak karuan. Ia tak tahu, apa itu memanglah akan terjadi dalam kehidupannya. Bahkan hanya dengan menerawang, rasa mengerikan itu kian terasa.

"Apa, itu akan benar-benar terjadi?"

Cklek!

"Kau belum tidur, Jong? Sudah tengah malam dan tentu kau besok akan sekolah." Itu kakaknya, Kim Baek Hyun. Lelaki berperawakan tak terlalu tinggi dan manis tersebut baru saja pulang dari Universitasnya. Entah untuk melakukan apa kakaknya itu pulang selarut ini. Yang pasti, Jong In tak ingin mengurusinya.

"Sebentar, hyung~ Aku tengah ketakutan jika kau ingin bertanya."

"Aku tak bertanya apapun, Jong. Lagipula, apa yang kau takutkan kali ini? Kurasa berandal kecil nan manis sepertimu tidak takut terhadap apapun."

Jong In langsung mencebik kasar. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan kakaknya. Ia tak takut apapun kecuali pada Tuhan tentunya. Karena, di dunia ini adalah sementara, apa lagi yang perlu ditakuti? Semua juga akan hilang dan mati -termasuk dirinya-.

"Baiklah, hyung. Aku baru saja bermimpi buruk dan aneh. Ada seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan mata bulat dan telinga lebar mirip peri datang padaku. Mengucapkan bahwa aku memiliki kawan baru yang sangat berbahaya dan ia menyuruhku agar berhati-hati. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya, sungguh! Dan, setelah ia berujar, aku langsung terbangun." Dahi kakaknya terlihat berkerut bingung. Laki-laki tinggi, mata bulat, dan telinga peri? Kenapa seperti sahabatnya?

"Kenapa hyung hanya diam? Ish! Kau tidak asik, hyung!" Baek Hyun langsung tersadar dari lamunan sejenak miliknya. Menatap lurus ke arah iris hitam sekelam malam di hadapannya itu sembari tersenyum manis. Jemari-jemari lentiknya mengarah pada helain rambut sang adik. Mengelusnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau tidak usah takut. That's just a dream,"

"Kau berkata semudah itu karena bukan kau yang mengalaminya, hyung. Dan, kau tahu? Bagaimana jika hal itu benar-benar menjadi kenyataan?"

"Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, Jong. Aku yakin jika dirimu sendirilah yang lebih mengetahui jawaban atas semuanya. Hanya hatimu yang berkata benar dan semua tindakanmu yang mencoba membuktikan. Hadapi saja, dan aku juga akan membantumu kalau bisa."

"Terserah kau, hyung." Dengan gesit, tangan tan Jong In mengarah ke jemari kakaknya. Menyingkirkan tangan yang sedari tadi mengelusnya dengan sayang tersebut dengan cemberut yang menurut Baek Hyun sangat manis itu.

"Kekeke~ Baiklah, adikku yang manis. Semoga mimpimu berubah indah dan jangan lupa untuk berdoa, right?"

"Aku tampan, hyung! Dan, aku sudah berdoa."

"Terserah katamu, Jong~"

Setelahnya, Baek Hyun segera keluar dari kamar adiknya dengan langkah terseret. Ia sangat lelah hari ini. Dosen tua itu benar-benar tak memberinya waktu istirahat barang sejenakpun. Ah, sebenarnya di lain sisi, ia lebih dan sangat khawatir dengan sahabatnya. Bahkan, sahabatnya itu kemungkinan belum pulang dan akan pulang besok pagi. Beruntung dosen tua itu memberi cuti baginya dan sahabatnya itu. Jika tidak, sudah dipastikan keesokan harinya terdapat berita bahwa ' 2 Mahasiswa meninggal dunia dikarenakan kelelahan dan mendapat pemaksaan dari Dosen Tua yang menyuruh mengerjakan tugas hingga tengah malam'. Ia sudah seperti Cinderella saja, harus menyelesaikan tugas dalam waktu semalam. Benar-benar!

Ketika tlah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, Baek Hyun langsung masuk. Meninggalkan Jong In yang sebenarnya masih berusaha mati-matian untuk tertidur. Badannya berguling kesana-sini untuk mencari posisi yang cepat membuatnya tertidur kembali. Baru pertama kali ini tidak bisa tidur hanya gara-gara masalah sepele. Masalah mimpi buruk. Biasanya, ia bahkan pernah mimpi dikejar oleh hantupun tak setakut dan semerinding ini.

"Apa benar, ya?"

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan, sosok lain di ujung sana dan tengah berdiri tak jauh dari kamar Jong In mulai menyeringai tipis. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Kau benar-benar memberi informasi tentangku lewat mimpinya? Pengecut sekali! I got you, Babe~ Your life is my life, now. And, **you're mine**!"

Dalam sekejap mata, sosok berjubah hitam, kulit seputih susu dan bibir tipis dengan mata sipit setajam elang itu menghilang. Its begin for Jong In~

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

 **TBC ( To Be Continued... )**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **A/N :**

 **Annyeong, yeorobun! Kembali lagi dengan author somplak dan sok sibuk. #TebarBunga. Oke, ini hadir dengan FanFict baru. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba pengen bikin FanFict bertema dark. Namun, bukannya pesimis, rasanya Darknya belum kerasa ya? #MaapkanDaku. Oke, tahu lagu judulnya Love Me Like You Do dari Ellie Goulding? Ost, nya Fifty Shades Of Grey? Waaaa! Saya lagi nge-feel banget ama tuh lagu. Rasanya, saya bisa masuk ke dalam lagu dan langsung berpikiran jika semua pemain di film itu adalah member EXO. Utamanya, Jong In ama Se Hun. Ah! Really I got the deep meaning from that song!**

 **Oke, this just a prolog guys! Kalau jelek, ga papa deh gak usah dilanjutin aja, ya? This just three-Shoots. Pendek-pendek aja, kalau kepanjangan takut ndak ada yang mau baca dan ngebosenin. Maaf juga ya kalau reviewnya pada belum kejawab, tapi aku udah baca kok! Enelan!**

 **Eh. Eh. Bentar! Udah pada liat MV Sing For You, nggak? Waduuh,, Jong Ina ma Se Hun damn! So Sexy and hawt! Eh, iya.. tapi lagi seneng ama lagunya yang UnFair. Catchy banget!...**

 **Hehe, baiklah, aku akan pergi melanjutkan tugas-tugas sekolah. Maaf kalau sering ngaret yap! Maklumin, udah kelas 9... Bye Guys~ Makasih buat reviewnya di FanFictku yang lain...**

 **Selamat Maulid Nabi ( for Moeslems), Selamat Hari Natal (For the others) , and, HAPPY NEW YEARRR!**

 **PS : Kalau bisa, nanti reviewnya kasih tambahan "Your WISHLIST in 2016 and your HAPPINESS in 2015" ya, kalau nggak males aja... nggak maksa kok.. oke, bye yups...!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to Favourite? Review?**

 **[ If You want to know me more, just open your Facebook Account. Find me with name, Shafira Aziizah. Sekalian, kalau ada yang pengen curhat dan lain sebagainya, silahkan hubungi akun itu, haha. Akan dilayani dengan baik/?]**

 **24/12/2015**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love** Me **Like** You **Do**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In**

 **Oh Se Hun**

 **Park Chan Yeol**

 **Byun Baek Hyun as Kim Baek Hyun**

 **Do Kyung Soo**

 **Wu Yi Fan as Wu Kris**

 **Zhang Yi Xing**

 **Genre : School- Life, Romance, Fantasy, Mystery, and anything you can find in it.**

 **PG : 13+**

 **Rated : T**

 **Lenght : [ 1 / 3 ]**

 **Warn! This, BoysXboys with mainPair HunKai, still there many typo's. Many Bit** words, and Go away if you didn't like this Sh** FanFict!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SeKai94Line Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Series 1 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah, jadi sekolah kita akan kedatangan murid baru? Woah! Tumben sekali. Berarti, kalau dia tidak kaya, ya dia sangat pintar dan istimewa!"

"Tentu saja. Itu sudah menjadi peraturan dan persyaratan khusus khas sekolah ini."

"Ya, aku tahu tuan Kim Jong In yang selalu mengaku tampan dan berandalan tetapi sebenarnya adalah lelaki manis,"

" _Shut up your mouth, jerk_!"

" _Oke, bitch_!"

"Sialan!"

"Kuanggap kata terakhirmu tadi adalah pujian bagiku!"

Ya, Kim Jong In. Anak bungsu dari keluarga Kim adalah seorang pengusaha di bidang teknologi yang sangat terkenal. Intinya, ia adalah paling kaya dan sangat disegani di sekolah khusus bertaraf internasional ini. Yang dimaksud khusus disini adalah, setiap siswa yang masuk adalah **harus** seorang yang kaya, pintar dan dianggap bisa diandalkan oleh sekolah. Semua di sekolah ini sangat lengkap. Baik dari fasilitasnya, kualitasnya bahkan semua siswanya. Ya, tidak jauh dari sekolah khas kerajaan. Sangat mewah.

Oke, kembali ke tokoh utama. Kim Jong In adalah seorang siswa yang masih berada di kelas XI A. Umurnya sekarang 17 tahun dengan kelahiran 14 Januari 1998. Siapa yang tidak mengenal lelaki berkulit tan itu? Bahkan seantero dunia bisa saja mengenalnya. Mengenal tentang sisi baik maupun sisi buruknya. Semua seimbang. Seakan-akan kehidupannya memang dirancang sebegitu sempurnanya oleh Tuhan.

Sisi baiknya, ia adalah seorang yang murah senyum, ceria, cerdas, pandai, tampan, pintar menari, dan supel juga pandai berkelahi. Sisi buruknya, ia sebenarnya adalah seorang yang suka balap liar, bahkan Club sudah menjadi tempat favoritnya sejak ia berumur 15 tahun. Tentu saja, yang mengetahui hal tersebut hanyalah ia, teman-teman sepermainannya, kakaknya dan tentu saja Sang Tuhan. Ah, ia jadi teringat lagi tempat itu.

"Hey, Jong In! Apa kau hari ini ada waktu?"

"Memang jika aku berkata tidak, ada apa?"

" _Lets having fun together_ , Kai!"

"Yak! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutanku. Itu rahasia, brengsek!"

"Ya, rahasia umum yang semua orang sudah mengetahuinya,"

"Belum terjadi jika kau tidak mengulangi lagi kesalahanmu itu," lelaki barusan- Kris- kemudian pergi dengan gelak tawanya yang membahana. Membuat Jong In mendengus kasar karena berhasil dipermainkan oleh naga berlebihan tinggi badan itu.

"Cih! Awas saja, akan kuberitahu Huang Zi Tao jika aku pernah melihatmu menggoda yang lainnya, Kris!" Jong In langsung menyeletuk dengan keras ketika masih melihat ujung rambut Kris dari atas jendela kelasnya. Oke, salahkan tubuh abnormal Kris yang sangat menjulang.

"Katakan, dan kau akan kuhajar!"

"Yak!"

"Ah, Kim Jong In-ah, ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?" dengan cepat, lelaki tan itu menoleh ke samping kanannya. Yang tengah berdiri seorang dengan wajah tampan sekaligus manis miliknya. Tapi, sebentar! Mimpi buruk baginya!

"H-hyung? Kenapa kau ada disini? Sejak kapan?"

"Maafkan aku, sayang~ Yang jelas, ikut aku sekarang untuk meminta izin kepala sekolah agar dapat dengan cepat mengurus kepulangan kakek tuamu hari ini,"

Mata Jong In melotot lebar tatkala mendengar ucapan seorang itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakaknya, Kim Baek Hyun yang secara tiba-tiba menyeretnya bak anak anjing yang lupa untuk pulang di hari yang sudah petang menuju ke Ruang Kepala Sekolah.

"Kepulangan? Ada apa? Apa, ini tentang kakek lagi? Oh, ayolah hyung, aku masih bersekolah dan kau dengan seenaknya menarikku seperti anak anjing? Ini pemaksaan namanya!" seperti inilah, Kim Jong In yang sesungguhnya- hanya dihadapan kakaknya dan teman-teman barunya-. Manja dan berpura-pura sok menjadi penurut. Sungguh banyak topeng yang kau kenakan, Kim!

"Yap! Tebakanmu benar sekali. Karena, kakek tuamu itu kurasa hanya memiliki waktu 1 hari saja untuk bernafas."

"Ya Tuhan! Pertama, namanya kakek, sudah jelas tua. Kedua dan yang terakhir, kau memang benar hyung. Kurasa, tak sampai 1 haripun si tua bangka suka mengatur itu akan mati! Haha," terlihat kakaknya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Jong In yang tak kalah kesalnya ketika membahas 'Si tua bangka' itu.

Tok!

Tok!

"Silahkan masuk!"

Sedetik kemudian, pintu berukir khas dengan sarat etnik tersebut terbuka. Menampilkan sosok berwibawa dengan jas biru tua yang dikenakannya, beliau nampak lebih muda diumur aslinya yang mencapai kepala 5.

"Ah, Kim bersaudara! Masuklah," setelah dipersilahkan untuk masuk, Baek Hyun dan Jong In segera duduk di kursi yang saling berhadapan dengan pimpinan sekolah tersebut.

"Jadi, ada apa gerangan yang membuat 'dua bersaudara' yang sangat terkenal ini menuju ke ruanganku? Kurasa bukan sebuah _complaint_ yang akan kalian ajukan dan akan kita bahas kali ini," Baek Hyun tersenyum tipis, sebelum setelahnya mulai melanjutkan sebab kedatangannya ini.

"Jadi, saya ingin membuat surat izin karena selama 3 hari ini nanti, Kim Jong In tidak dapat mengikuti pelajaran untuk sementara. Ya, kakek kami nampaknya akan segera pergi jauh," dahi sang kepala sekolah tersebut mengernyit perlahan.

"Ah, Tuan Kim. Ya, baiklah, kau boleh dan mendapat izin, Kim Jong In. Dan, jangan lupa sampaikan salamku padanya,"

"Tentu saja dan, pastinya sebelum beliau pergi. Baiklah, terima kasih dan kami permisi dahulu,"

Setelahnya, Baek Hyun dengan cepat menarik tangan Jong In kembali untuk segera pergi.

 **Morning, 3 January 2016. 06.00 p. m.**

"Wah! Dia benar-benar tampan sekali!"

"Aah... Siapa namanya? Se siapa?"

"Aaaa! Oh SeHun!"

Semua gadis berteriak kencang ketika melihat sosok murid baru yang sudah menjadi ' _Hot news'_ itu turun dari _Lamborghini_ merah cerahnya. Wajahnya yang tampan namun datar bak pangeran negeri dongeng dan kulitnya yang seputih susu membuatnya kian tampan dan cepat terkenal di sekolah itu.

Kedua tangannya dimasukkan saku. Berjalan pelan, melewati gadis-gadis yang berteriak tak karuan di belakangnya.

"Apa-apaan? Berisik sekali!" ia menggeram setelahnya. Telinganya sungguh panas, mendengar berbagai seruan namanya yang terus-terusan bersahutan.

"Grrh!" mata sipit itu terpejam. Membacakan sebuah mantra yang hanya ia yang mengetahuinya. Setelah mantra itu terbaca, semua terdiam. Entah dengan sebab apa. Yang pasti, tenggorokan mereka-mereka yang sebelumnya berteriak-teriak, seakan kering dan tak dapat lagi mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Rasakan!"

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Ya, masuklah!"

Cklek!

"Ah, kau murid baru? Silahkan masuk, Oh Se Hun," Se Hun tersenyum tipis ketika melihat sosok sang kepala sekolah yang benar-benar nampak berwibawa itu. Dengan cepat, lelaki berkulit pale itu segera masuk dan duduk manis di atas kursi yang disediakan.

"Apa kabarmu setelah menghilang dari Edinburgh? Kau benar-benar sangat nakal, Tuan Muda Oh..." mendengar itu mau tak mau kekehan keluar dari bibir tipis SeHun. Sosok dihadapannya itu tak pernah berubah. Masihlah sama seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Di acara kelurga, di Edinburgh dulu.

" _Ya, its me. But, i'm not naughty as you look at me since 100 years ago_."

"Aku tahu. Dan, kau masihlah seorang 'Oh' kecil pembuat masalah di mataku. Aku heran. Memangnya, menantuku mengidam apa ketika hamil dirimu?"

" _What the trouble do you mean? Ah, I know now. The trouble when i'am 102 years old? I'll forgot the stupid mistake like that and you realized me again? Oh my.._."

Sang kepala sekolah tersenyum. Oh Se Hun tak pernah berubah dan akan tetap seperti itu. Seorang anak dari keturunan ke 17 dari keluarga 'Oh'.

"Ah, ya. Ini kunci loker untukmu dan kelasmu berada di XI A. Silahkan pergi karena aku ada urusan sebentar. Maaf jika tak bisa menemanimu lebih lama. Akan kusuruh se-"

" _No. I can do it for myself. Excuse me, Grand Father..."_

" _Okay, be carefull._ Dan, kuharap kau dapat mengontrol dirimu sendiri karena ya, banyak gadis dan laki-laki manis disini. Aku juga tak mau jika tersebar berita kematian murid-muridku karenamu. _Remember it_!"

" _Whatever,"_

Brak!

Lelaki itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tatkala melihat kepergian murid baru itu.

"Oke, aku harus bersiap-siap karena ucapanku kemungkinan besar benar-benar akan terjadi. Memang dasar Si Oh Kecil itu..."

Sedangkan, Sang pelaku yang dimaksudkan itu telah berjalan santai menuju ke arah kelas barunya...

"Jadi, kalian harus mengalikan rumus ini dengan rumus yang satunya. Seperti, menggunakan rumus tekanan, dan memasukkan lagi rumus hidroliknya. Paham? Jika sudah, silahkan kalian buka buk-"

Cklek!

"Ah, Oh Se Hun? Siswa pindahan baru? Silahkan masuk saja dan kemarilah sebentar untuk memperkenalkan dirimu,"

Pintu terbuka lebar. Menampilkan sosok tinggi berkulit putih serta rambut hitam legam acak-acakkan khas dirinya. Pandangan semua siswa tak luput dari semua kesempurnaan itu. Dari pucuk rambut hingga ujung kaki. Sangat sempurna.

"Ah, itukan Oh Se Hun? Jadi, dia sekelas dengan kita, wah!"

"Ya ampuuun, Pangeranku!"

"Oh Se Hun!"

Dan jeritan tertahan lainnya mulai mampir dalam indra pendengaran Se Hun. Sedangkan dirinya? Hanya menatap datar, sembari berjalan menuju muka kelas untuk perkenalan diri.

"Aku, Oh Se Hun. Siswa pindahan Edinburgh, salam kenal..."

Itu saja. Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Tak ingin bertele-tele lagi, Se Hun langsung saja menuju bangku yang terletak di pojok kanan paling belakang. Dekat dengan jendela. Yang otomatis, menghadap taman belakang sekolah dan lapangan hijau untuk sepak bola. Tak buruk juga.

"E-eh, itu, bukannya bangku Kim Jong In? Wah, dia kan tidak masuk selama 3 hari dan mulai besok dia kan sudah masuk. Bagaimana ekspresinya ya, saat ia masuk dan ternyata telah memiliki teman sebangku,"

"Iya, akan ada pertengkaran hebat! Jong In tak suka ada siapapun yang menempati bangkunya kecuali dia sendiri, atau Kyung Soo dan Yi Xing."

"Apalagi katanya, Kim Jong-"

"Kalian! Silahkan keluar dari jam saya jika tidak ingin belajar!"

"Ma-maaf, saem..."

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan kembali."

"Jadi, kembali ke pelajaran, kerjakan buku paket halaman 37. Jika sudah, yang pertama kali selesai dan benar, akan kuberi kalian dispensasi keluar dari kelas. Tidak mengikuti pelajaran dari saya sementara. Bagaimana? Tawaran yang menarik? Tenang saja, tak akan ada yang dirugikan disini. Setidaknya, karena sebentar lagi liburan musim panas."

Sorak-sorai mulai terdengar. Inilah yang mereka suka. Apalagi, di kelas unggulan, adalah murid-murid yang sebenarnya penuh kesengsaraan. Mereka harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan selama 3 jam setiap hari. Padahal, kelas reguler lainnya tak ada jam tambahan. Ya, setidaknya dengan adanya penawaran dan alasan akan musim panas ini, menjadi hadiah terbesar bagi mereka.

"Sudah, tenang semua! Kerjakan, 35 soal itu dan kumpulkan ke depan. Akan saya nilai dan yang benar boleh keluar. Bahkan, pulang juga boleh..." terlihat guru itu menyeringai tipis ketika menyadari kalimat yang ia keluarkan. Tidak, ia tidak berbohong tentang penawarannya barusan.

10 menit kemudian, masih belum terdapat tanda-tanda siswa maupun siswi yang menyerahkan tugasnya ke depan. Bahkan, banyak terlihat siswa yang mengalami depresi. Ya, 1 soal saja, bisa membuat mereka merasa stres, apalagi 35 soal.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Saya, pergi. Terima kasih,"

Dan, guru itu menatap tak percaya ke arah murid baru itu. Bukan, bukan karena apa-apa. Karena, siswa lain juga menatap seperti itu. Melainkan, karena jawaban dari semua soal itu, semua akurat. Tepat seperti jawaban miliknya.

'Ah, benar-benar klan dari keluarga 'Oh' sungguh hebat,' guru itu mulai bergumam pelan, ketika baru saja menyadari fakta tentang Oh Se Hun.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Lanjutkan tugas kalian. Ikuti seperti Oh Se Hun. Saya permisi akan keluar sebentar."

Dan, muncul helaan nafas dan erangan frustasi dari semua siswa.

"Sekarang, aku harus melakukan apa? Dasar, orang tua bodoh! Bisa-bisanya mengusirku ke sini. Jika tidak, aku pasti sudah mendapat mangsa-mangsa hari ini," entah apa yang kini dipikirkan olehnya, hingga langkahnya pun terarah menuju lantai paling atas dari sekolah elite tersebut.

Pintu berwarna hijau tua itu terbuka. Iris matanya menyipit sepersekian detik untuk menyelaraskan pandangannya. Angin sejuk pun, tak lupa menyapa dirinya. Seakan, ia baru saja mampir ke Surga. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin. Dia kan bukan manusia.

"Ah, kurasa tempat ini tak buruk juga. Ya, lagipula daripada aku harus berjalan-jalan seperti orang idiot yang berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak 'Memangsa' siapapun disini. Lebih baik, tidur..."

Dengan cepat, langkahnya otomatis terhenti pada sebuah bangku yang mengarah langsung pada lapangan sekolah itu. Di baringkannya, tubuh jakung berkulit pale itu dengan nyaman. Hingga, kedua mata sipitnya tertutup, sementara terlelap. Karena, ya, beban yang dipikulnya tak bisa dikatakan ringan juga sebenarnya. Maka dari itu, dengan adanya tidur sejenak ini, ia bisa melupakan sebentar masalah-masalahnya.

 **Edinburgh, 20 April 1856, First Autumn**

 **'** Kurasa, kau memang sudah harus melangkah sendiri, Oh Se Hun. Ya, setidaknya itu bisa melatih dirimu dalam pengontrolan darah yang mengalir tiap detiknya di tubuhmu. Tapi, jangan salah! Aku memberikan ini juga terpaksa. Karena, sebenarnya umurmu belum memadai dan itu kurang. Maka dari itu, kau terpaksa harus menuju kedewasaan lebih cepat dari anak-anak lain seusiamu. Mengerti?'

Oh Se Hun yang kala itu memang masihlah kecil dan belum mengetahui apa-apa hanya mengangguk pasrah. Menyetujui ucapan ayahnya yang akhir-akhir ini telah berubah. Contohnya saja, dulu, saat setelah ia pulang berlatih, ayahnya itu yang akan menjemputnya. Tapi, sejak adanya ibu baru di rumah mereka, ayahnya itu jarang bahkan tak lagi menjemputnya. Pagi, pada saat Se Hun akan berangkat saja, ia tidak bertemu dengan ayahnya. Ia jadi merindukan ibunya yang harus meninggal setelah dibunuh oleh orang suruhan ibu tirinya sendiri. Dan, maka dari itu, Se Hun kecil benar-benar bertekad akan membunuh balik, orang itu. Bukan orang suruhan ibu tirinya. Melainkan, ibu tirinya.

'Baiklah. Sekarang, kau pergilah dari sini. Lanjutkan latihan bermain pedangmu yang masih buruk itu. Cepat!'

Disuruh pun, Se Hun hanya bisa diam dan melaksanakan saja. Karena, percuma! Di mata ayahnya, semua yang dilakukan Se Hun adalah yang terburuk. Tak jarang juga, Se Hun harus menerima pukulan keras di sekitar tubuhnya hanya gara-gara melesetkan sedikit arah panahnya. Satu lagi. Ayahnya, selalu berkata, 'Contohlah Chan Yeol. Dia terlihat sangat hebat. Dan, ayah yakin, kau tidak akan bisa menandinginya jika terus berlatih sepelan ini.' ya, itu yang terus terngiang dalam telinganya. Membuat telinganya itu kian memanas saja.

Park Chan Yeol. Kini, telah berubah menjadi Oh Chan Yeol semenjak ayahnya menikah lagi dengan ibu tirinya, Ny. Park. Dan tentunya, semenjak ibunya meninggal.

Berdasarkan cerita dari pengasuh Se Hun, Mr. Don, mendiang ibu Se Hun sebenarnya sudah mengetahui rencana jahat Ny. Park yang adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Oh, jangan katakan jika dia itu benar-benar ingin melihat sahabatnya sendiri hancur di tangannya! Namun, memang itu lah kebenarannya.

Awalnya, setahun sebelum mendiang Ibu Se Hun tiada, pada sore hari, beliau pernah berkunjung ke rumah Ny. Park, untuk sekedar bermain dan mengobrol layaknya ibu-ibu pada umumnya. Tapi, apa yang dilihatnya? Hanya lah seorang anak laki-laki berambut kelabu yang acak-acakkan, pada bagian sikunya sedikit mengeluarkan darah dan dahinya lebam begitu pun juga lengannya. Anak itu menangis tersedu-sedu, sembari terududuk di atas bebatuan dan pandangan tajamnya mengarah pada rumah besar di belakangnya.

Melihat itu, Ibu Se Hun mendekat. Mencoba meraih lengan anak laki- laki itu dan menanyakan keadaan dan kejadian apa yang menimpanya. Kemudian, anak itu menceritakan semuanya.

'Hey, Park Chan Yeol! Jika kedua orang tua mu tidak segera membayar hutangnya? Kau yang harus ikut denganku!'

Suara menggelegar berbau rentenir yang amat kental kembali mengusik pendengaran mereka. Bahkan, ibu Se Hun sendiri berjengit kaget akibat gema suara itu.

'Ikutlah denganku, Chan Yeol. Kau akan selamat jika ikut denganku, cepat!'

Bukan apa-apa, tapi, ibu Se Hun hanya mencoba untuk menyelamatkan anak sahabatnya itu terlebih dahulu sebelum mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya. Ya, ia berani mengambil tindakan ini karena ia merasa jika itu suatu keharusan. Dan, insting. Entah kenapa, instingnya sangat tidak enak kali ini.

Maka, dengan cepat pula mereka segera pergi. Niat mengobrol dan bercakap-cakap dengan sahabatnya itu kini sirna. Terganti dengan rasa takut, resah, dan gelisah yang kian menggebu-gebu di tiap langkah mereka. Beruntung, istana kediaman klan 'Oh' telah nampak di depan sana. Membuat langkah seribu Chan Yeol dan Ny. Oh kian cepat.

'Penjaga, kirim beberapa pasukan ke daerah sekitar desa seberang, tepatnya di rumah kepala 'Park'! secepatnya!' mendengar perintah mutlak dari nyonya besarnya itu, pengawal kerajaan segera menyampaikannya ke pasukan mereka.

Sedangkan, Ny. Oh dan Chan Yeol telah berada dalam istana megah itu. tepatnya di depan pintu kamar mandi.

'Kau, masuk dan mandi dahulu, oke? _Eomma_ akan mengambilkan beberapa baju dan menyiapkan makanan untukmu.' Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk manis ketika mendengar suara lembut Ny. Oh. Setelahnya, anak itu masuk. Mulai membersihkan dirinya dan mencoba memejamkan mata ketika air hangat menerpa tubuh polosnya. Bulu kuduknya perlahan berdiri, menikmati sensasi hangat tersebut dengan pelan.

Tok!

Tok!

'Chan Yeol-ah? Apa kau sudah selesai? Jika sudah, cepatlah keluar dan makan. Oke?' suara Ny. Oh mulai terdengar kembali. Membuat laki-laki kecil itu membuka matanya. Menjawab dengan senyum tipis, seolah-olah sosok ibu di depan sana bisa melihatnya tersenyum.

'Baik, _Eomma..._ '

Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka. Menampilkan tubuh setengah telanjang milik Chan Yeol. Jangan lupa, handuk hijau melingkar di pinggang kecilnya. Terlihat titik-titik air meluncur bebas dari arah rambut basahnya hingga ke telapak kakinya.

'Ini bajunya. Kau ingin memakainya sendiri atau _Eomma_ pakaikan? Kekeke~ ' wajah bocah laki-laki itu merona mendengar ucapan ' _Eomma sementara'_ nya. Kemudian, kepalanya itu menggeleng. Tanda jika ia bisa melakukannya sendiri tanpa bantuan siapapun. Melihat itu, Ny. Oh segera beranjak. Berkata jika mereka menunggu kehadiran Chan Yeol kecil di bawah untuk makan malam.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

'Chan Yeol- ah? Kemari, nak. Hey, Se Hunnie~ Bagaimana jika Chan Yeol menjadi Hyungie mu?' dengan cepat, sosok lain yang berada disana –kecuali ibunya- menatap datar ke manik Chan Yeol. Pandangan itu seakan membunuhnya secara perlahan. Tanda tak suka begitu tebal dari tatapan itu. Chan Yeol saja sedikit berjengit karena tatapan menusuk itu. Bahkan, matanya sedikit mengabur akibat air matanya melesak ingin keluar. Ia takut.

Brak!

'Aku, thelethai, bu. Telima kathih...' dengan cepat, anak laki-laki itu setelah menggebrak meja pelan, kemudian meninggalkan ruang makan.

'Apa-apaan Se Hun itu? Ah, kemari Chan Yeol-ah. Sementara ini, kau tinggal disini ya?'suara lembut itu kian berdengung di telinga Chan Yeol. Dengan langkah pelan dan patah-patah, ia menuju ke arah meja makan. Mendudukkan tubuhnya ke kursi di samping ' _Eomma'_ nya itu.

'Hiraukan anak tadi, ya? Namanya Oh Se Hun. Kuharap, kalian bisa menjadi teman yang baik. Ayo, sini. _Eomma_ akan menyuapimu...'

10 menit. Waktu yang diperlukan Chan Yeol untuk menghabiskan semua makanan yang disuapkan oleh Ny. Oh. Perutnya terasa sangat penuh sekarang.

' _Eomma'_

 _'_ Apa, sayang? Katakan apa keinginanmu,'

'Aku ingin bertemu _Eomma..._ ' mata sipit Ny. Oh sedikit menampilkan gurat terkejut akan ucapan Chan Yeol. Bahkan, hampir saja air matanya menetes ketika mendengar ucapan Chan Yeol yang polos itu.

' _Eomma,_ ya? Tunggu hingga esok oke? Sekarang, naiklah ke ruanganmu tadi dan tidurlah. Jangan lupa berdo'a sebelum tidur. Berdo'alah agar _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ mu baik-baik saja keadaannya, oke?'

'Heum heum,'

'Oke, sekarang waktunya Chan Yeol untuk tidur... Selamat malam, sayang...' diusaknya rambut kelabu itu pelan dan penuh kasih sayang.

Chup!

'Terima kasih, _Eomma_. Aku tidur dulu...'

'Ya, sayang~'

Cklek!

'Sayang, bagaimana keadaan keluarga Park?' itu, Tuan Oh telah datang. Kemudian dengan langkah pelan, beliau segera mendekat ke arah istrinya. Mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat di depan kursi Ny. Oh meskipun terhalang oleh meja makan.

'Tadi, para pengawal mengatakan jika...'

Sementara itu, sepasang suami istri itu tidak mengetahui jika sebenarnya Chan Yeol belum memasuki kamarnya dan mendengar semua ucapan mereka. Meskipun Chan Yeol masih kecil, tapi ia tidak begitu bodoh, mengetahui jika keluarganya tidak dalam keadaan yang baik-baik.

'Ternyata... Hiks. _Eomma~'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma!"

"Kau, kenapa Chan? Mimpi buruk lagi?"

Dengan cepat, lelaki bertelinga bak peri itu membuka matanya. Peluh mulai membanjiri pelipisnya. Ia terduduk setelah ketiduran di paha sang kekasih.

"Se-seperti biasanya. Aku takut, jika Se Hun benar-benar ingin menuntut balasan karena aku tahu, jika targetnya kali ini adalah adikmu. Ya, poin utama. Se Hun tidak mengetahui masalah yang sebenarnya... _Misunderstanding,"_ ia berujar mantap meski terselip sedikit khawatir dan resah dalam nada bicaranya sembari menyeka peluhnya itu.

"Ah, mau kubuatkan coklat hangat? Atau darah segar?"

"Kau, bercanda denganku? Tentu aku akan memilih darah segar. Kebetulan juga persediaan darah segar milikmu yang ada dalam diriku hampir habis tak tersisa. Kemarilah, sayang... mumumu~"

"Hoek! Kau membuatku mual, Yeol! Jangan bertingkah seperti itu, atau aku tidak akan memberikanmu minuman."

"Tidak bisa, karena kau harus melakukannya. Kau milikku,"

"Terserah!"

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Mentari terbit telah menunjukkan wujudnya. Suhu rendah khas embun pagi menyapa rongga pernafasan Jong In pelan. Ia telah masuk kembali, setelah 3 hari ia izin dari sekolah untuk menjenguk Kakek tuanya. Anak rambut hitam kecoklatannya yang tak tertata rapi sejak ia berangkat mulai terayun pelan seiring lambaian angin yang lewat. Langkahnya mulai tertuju pada tempat yang rutin selalu ia kunjungi sebelum bel masuk kelas berbunyi. Entah itu untuk tidur lagi sejenak atau mengerjakan tugas rumahnya. Yang pasti, jika ia tidak kesini, sudah dipastikan jika hari-harinya akan kacau. Jong In pun juga kan terus uring-uringan.

Brak!

"Hey, siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kuperingatkan dirimu agar segera pergi dari sini atau aku akan menghajarmu karena ini adalah tempatku!"

Jong In sangat terkejut ketika melihat sosok lain selain dirinya yang tengah terpejam matanya. Bahkan dari pintu masuk pun Jong In dapat melihat kulit putih milik lelaki disana.

"Oh, jadi ini tempat milikmu, beruang manis?"

Meskipun suaranya tidak bisa dikatakan terlalu pelan, Jong In dapat mendengarnya. Ia tidak tuli, oke? Maka dari itu, ia langsung mendekat. Mencoba menutupi sinar pagi dan menghalanginya. Apa-apaan ucapannya. Beruang manis? Heol! Jong In manusia, bukannya siluman. Manis? Tidak! Jong In akan menyangkal mati-matian. Dia, tampan oke? T-A-M-P-A-N.

BUGH!

"Rasakan ini, Albino sombong! Biar kau tahu bagaimana caranya bersopan santun terhadap orang-orang di sekitarmu. Setidaknya, tatap mata orang itu jika ia mengajakmu berbicara, dan jaga ucapanmu. Kelihatannya kau murid baru? Dasar! Beruntung kau bukan temanku!"

Ya, pukulan telak diterima oleh Se Hun dari seseorang yang rupanya itu adalah Jong In. Lelaki albino itu mendecih kasar setelahnya. Mengusap rahang bawahnya yang kemungkinan lebam. Namun, tentu saja itu tidak akan mungkin. Tingkat penyembuhannya sangat tinggi.

"Sekarang, apa kau sudah tahu cara untuk bersopan santun? Ah, jika kau belum, aku akan memukulmu lagi. Bagaimana?" untuk Jong In sendiri, meskipun ia adalah seorang berandalan, namun tata kesopanan tetap melekat pada dirinya. Ia tak suka jika ada seseorang yang suka melanggar etika macam apapun itu. Ya, meskipun ia tak jarang juga melakukannya...

"Lakukan sekali lagi atau kau akan kucium. Bagaimana?"

BUAGH!

"Sudah kukatakan, tapi kau tak mendengarnya?" dengan cepat Se Hun bangkit. Berjalan mendekati Jong In yang tengah berancang-ancang untuk kabur. Iris elangnya seakan menguliti tubuh Jong In saat itu juga. Sangat tajam.

"Kenapa kau mundur? Dasar pengecut! Lagipula, jika aku bukan temanmu, kenapa? Kalau begitu, biarkan aku berteman denganmu."

Mata Jong In melebar. Pengecut, katanya? Tidak tahu, jika kata itu yang paling dibenci Jong In?

"Pengecut, ya? Dan, untukmu! Aku tidak sudi memiliki teman sepertimu!"

"Ya! Kau, kan?"

Jong In berlari ke arah Se Hun. Menatap nyalang tepat ke arah mata Se Hun. Membuat sang lawan menyeringai tipis.

"Mau apa kau? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Rupanya, berandal kecil ku ini benar-benar penakut. Haha, kukira kau seperti apa. Ternyata kau seperti beruang manis memang. Tapi, sedikit hitam, lebih pendek dariku, dan aroma 'Uke' mu sangat pekat. Kau tahu, aku menginginkan kau! Ya, kau! Jika tidak mau menjadi temanku, bagaimana dengan menjadi milikku? Milikku seutuhnya..." Oke, Jong In mulai tersulut api emosi. Buku-buku tangannya mulai memutih karena seiring dengan kepalan tangannya yang kuat.

"Kau- Seperti perempuan saja. Sayangnya, kau memiliki benda yang sama denganku, haha..."

"APAA!? SINI KAU!"

.

.

.

.

.

Drap!

Drap!

Drap!

"Hey, Kim Jong In. Kenapa kau?"

"Kenapa wajahmu menghitam?"

"Diam, atau aku akan memakan kalian semua!" Jong In membentak dua manusia dihadapannya. Bibirnya sedikit maju, cemberut ketika mengingat ucapan Se Hun di atap sekolah tadi. Oke, Jong In manja _mode on._ Tak peduli suasana kantin yang untungnya tidak terlalu ramai.

Karena, ya, biasanya Jong In bersikap seperti ini jika benar-benar kesal. Dan, ingat! Hanya dihadapan orang-orang terdekatnya! Selebihnya, seringai nakal dan tatapan kaku serta dinginlah yang ia perlihatkan. Tak jarang, banyak siswa maupun siswi yang takut kepadanya. Tapi sekali lagi, Jong In memang pandai menyembunyikan topeng-topeng itu. meskipun begitu, banyak juga kok yang menjadi penggemarnya.

"Sebenarnya, siapa laki-laki berkulit sangat putih seperti orang mati itu? Apa kalian tahu? Ngomong-ngomong, dia adalah spesies makhluk yang paling menyebalkan!" tanyanya. Kyung Soo yang matanya sudah membulat kian membulat ketika mendengar pertanyaan Jong In. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Yi Xing. Bahkan lelaki itu hampir saja menumpahkan air minumnya ke tubuhnya sendiri.

"Siapa yang kau maksud? Apa, Oh Se Hun? Bukannya dia sekelas denganmu?" tanya Kyung Soo balik. Jong In lagi-lagi memberengut kesal.

"Kau ini bagaimana Kyung? Aku menanyakannya pada kalian, kau malah bertanya balik padaku."

"Salahkan dirimu yang selalu pergi ke atap dahulu. Sekali-kali, kunjungilah kelasmu dulu, sekedar untuk menaruh tas. Biar tahu apa yang terjadi setelah 3 hari kau tidak masuk."

Jong In mendengus pelan. Berbicara dengan Kyung Soo dan Yi Xing, tak akan ada habis-habisnya. Beruntung, mereka teman dekat Jong In. Jika tidak, ia akan benar-benar mengatakan pada Kepala Sekolah untuk mengeluarkan mereka.

"Ah, ya sudah kalau begitu. Kyungie, Yi Xing, aku akan kembali ke kelas ya... Lagipula, sebentar lagi akan masuk kelas. Bye~ Annyeong,"

"Nado, annyeong, KkamJjong hitam!"

"Sialan!"

Dan terdengar tawa keras dari Yi Xing dan Kyung Soo. Tapi, awas saja. Jong In tak akan tinggal diam. Nanti, setelah pulang sekolah, mereka akan tahu akibatnya jika mereka mengganggu Jong In. Meskipun itu adalah teman dekatnya sendiri...Itulah yang dinamakan teman, bukan?

"Heum, Baek. Apa kau tidak pergi kuliah hari ini?"

"Tidak! Aku benar-benar muak dengan guru botak itu. Apalagi kalau mengingat tugas yang akhir-akhir ini rutin diberikan pada kita. Benar-benar mengesalkan!" ujarnya kesal hingga rambut _silver_ gelap nya tergerak mengikuti arah kepalanya. Nampak lucu.

"Kau itu, seperti anak anjing jika kau ingin tahu... Haha,"

"Apa maksudmu? Kecuali jika aku berkata 'Kaing~ Kaing~' baru itu yang seperti anak anjing. Ops!"

"Dan kau baru saja melakukannya. Huahaha!"

"Tertawalah terus atau kau akan kucekik hingga mati. Awas saja!" ancam laki-laki manis itu.

"Mati? _Impossible,_ Baek..."

"Ah, iya. Ya sudah, tidak ada minuman malam ini dan seterusnya!"

"ANDWAAAE! BAEK!"

"Hahaha..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

KRING!

Bel tanda pulang pun berbunyi nyaring di segala penjuru sekolah. Banyak siswa dan siswi yang telah berhamburan keluar untuk segera pulang dan bergelung dalam selimutnya atau sekedar pergi bermain sebentar ke rumah teman dengan alasan mengerjakan tugas.

"Kkam! Apa kau ada acara malam ini? Aku serius!"

 _"_ _Lets having fun together_ , Jong In!" jawab Jong In malas sembari meniru logat ucapan Kris waktu lalu. Oh, salahkan saja banyak orang yang menanyainya hal yang sama dalam kurun waktu hari ini. Kyung Soo, Jong Dae, Yi Xing, Hyungnya. Sekarang? Naga kelebihan kalsium. Membuatnya jadi muak saja.

"Kau meniru ucapanku waktu itu? Haha. _For Your Information,_ nada bicaraku kurang rendah dari itu. Dasar, suaramu terlalu melengking."

"Kris, kau benar-benar cari mati, hah? Oke, Huang Zi Tao! Kekasihmu sepertinya ingin bermain di belakangmu malam ini. _So,_ jangan lupa buntuti dia nanti malam!" ucap Jong In keras sembari menempelkan telepon genggam keluaran terbaru miliknya ke telinga. Tenang, ia hanya berpura-pura. Lagipula, ia masih kasihan dengan Kris yang pernah bercerita dengannya jika lelaki Naga itu sangat mencintai Tao. Lelaki sial yang memiliki kantung mata itu adalah kekasih Kris, naga jelek kelebihan kalsium yang pernah hampir membuat Kris bunuh diri hanya gara-gara ia tahu Tao memeluk pria lain yang ternyata itu adalah kakak kandungnya. Oh, apakah itu teman Jong In? Ia tak sudi menjadikannya teman jika begitu.

"Yak! Kau menghubungi TaoZiku? Hentikan! Ya, ya... Aku tahu jika kau akhir-akhir ini sibuk. Kalau begitu, bye~ Aku akan bersenang-senang dengan TaoZiku saja..."

"Ya, pergi sana. Aku masih ada urusan!" ujarnya asal.

Setelahnya, Jong In langsung keluar kelas setelah mengemas peralatan tulisnya. Ah, ada beberapa hal yang membuat Jong In sedikit bingung dan merasa aneh. Kata Kyung Soo dan Yi Xing tadi pagi, lelaki bernama Oh Se Hun yang sayangnya membuat Jong In sangat-sangat kesal itu satu kelas dengannya. Bahkan, lelaki itu duduk sebangku dengannya.

Beruntung matanya jelalatan kemana-mana dulu. Jika tidak, sudah pasti ia dianggap gila oleh teman-teman sekelas karena memarahi bangku yang kosong.

Ya, mengenai Jong In yang tak suka siapapun duduk di bangkunya itu benar. Bahkan, dulu pernah ada seorang siswi yang sengaja duduk di bangku itu. Dan akhirnya? Siswi itu terpaksa langsung dipindah kelas. Jadilah ia tidak berada dalam kelas unggulan lagi. Pengaruh Jong In terhadap sekolah memang benar-benar kuat dan besar.

"Heum, kirim beberapa pengawal! Bawa Kyung Soo dan Yi Xing dalam kuburan kota. Mereka tadi sudah membuatku kesal. Terima kasih!"

"Baiklah, Tuan."

"Dan, aku akan pulang sendiri. Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Lagipula, Baek Hyun Hyung sudah mengetahuinya karena kau sudah izin. Oke?"

"Baik, Tuan. Berhati-hatilah,"

"Oke,"

Meskipun orang tua Kim Jong In dan Kim Baek Hyun tinggal jauh dari kedua anaknya, mereka tetap tak melepas tanggung jawab dengan mengirimkan setidaknya 7 pengawal. Ya, antisipasi sekalian penjagaan untuk putra-putra mereka.

Setelah melihat mobil sedan hitam tadi pergi dan telah menjauh, Jong In melanjutkan langkahnya. Menikmati suasana kota sembari menggenggam erat ransel tasnya. Seperti anak Taman Kanak-Kanak. Bedanya, Jong In lebih tinggi dari mereka.

"Kau, anak kecil! Berikan uangmu atau kau akan kuculik!"

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak memiliki sepersen pun uang! Tidak!"

"Kemarikan!"

"Tidak!"

Buagh!

"Astaga!" Jong In memekik dari kejauhan ketika melihat anak kecil yang terpental jatuh ketika mendapat sebuah bogem mentah dan berhadapan dengan 3 pria besar. Nampaknya, itu adalah preman-preman yang sering menunggu lapangan basket kota itu.

"Kalian, pergi atau akan kuhajar semua!"

Oke, Jong In benar-benar tidak main-main kali ini. Ia terus mendekat ke arah anak kecil itu. Menyuruhnya agar menjauhi tempat itu, agar dirinya bisa menghajar ketiga pria besar dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, kemari kalian!"

Pukulan pertama, telak di beri oleh Jong In hingga satu dari ketiganya tumbang. Tinggal dua lagi. Meskipun wajahnya sudah lebam sana sini, ia tak peduli. Lagipula, ini untuk latihannya saat mengikuti ekstrakulikuler karate. Ya, semacam terjun ke lapangan.

Buagh!

"Bukan penculikan namanya jika kalian mengatakan pada korbannya. Bodoh!"

Buagh!

Dan, yang ketiga ini, Jong In tumbang. Perutnya sangat sakit karena terpukul kuat. Tak lupa, mereka menginjak kedua kaki Jong In. Ugh! Rasanya, tulang-tulang di kaki Jong In sangat remuk.

Sekarang, pasrah saja. Ia tak apa, kok. Ini juga termasuk latihan pertahanan diri ala Kim Jong In. Kemudian, ia memejamkan matanya. Merasakan sakit sana sini yang terus menghantam tubuhnya.

Namun, sedetik kemudian, pukulan sana-sini tak terasa. Apa mereka sudah meninggalkannya? Oh, baguslah! Mungkin juga mereka terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi pertahanan Jong In.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey! Berhenti menyentuhnya atau aku akan membunuh kalian semua! Karena dia adalah, **temanku**..."

"Temanmu? Benarkah? Hiyaaat!"

Bugh!

Bugh!

Bugh!

"Pergi kalian semua! Atau, ku panggilkan polisi!"

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

 **TBC ( To Be Continued... )**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **A/N:**

 **Annyeong, yeorobun! Kembali lagi dengan author somplak dan sok sibuk. #TebarBunga. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba pengen bikin FanFict bertema dark. Namun, bukannya pesimis, rasanya Darknya belum kerasa ya? #MaapkanDaku. Oke, tahu lagu judulnya Love Me Like You Do dari Ellie Goulding? Ost, nya Fifty Shades Of Grey? Waaaa! Saya lagi nge-feel banget ama tuh lagu. Rasanya, saya bisa masuk ke dalam lagu dan langsung berpikiran jika semua pemain di film itu adalah member EXO. Utamanya, Jong In ama Se Hun. Ah! Really I got the deep meaning from that song!**

 **Nah lho, apa ada yang bingung? Terus, siapa yang nolongin Jong In ama anak kecil itu? Kalau ada, monggo... kotak review bersedia untuk menjawab semua keluh kesahmu... Ini masih series 1, okay? And then...**

 **`~~HAPPY NEW YEAR! #TebarConfetti #NyalainKembangApiAmaPapihMamih~~`**

 **Wah, gak kerasa tahun 2016 udah datang. Siapa nih, yang udah bikin Planning untuk tahun depan? Oh, ya... FF ini keluar karena ya, biar pada gak bosen aja. Apalagi, yang bergadang nunggu tahun baru #KekAuthor. Oke, apa ini kurang panjang? Kalau panjang, panjangin aja, biar sepanjang jalan kenangan~ #Eh?**

 **Oke, deh.. dirasa cukup cuap-cuap nya, mau comeback. Tahun baru an ama Mami JoJong dan Papih TheHun. Tapi, berhubung mereka lagi ena-enaan/?, diriku jadi terdampar disini... huhu, #JadiCurhat. Oke, bye~~~ makasih ya, bagi yang udah mau repot-repot review, baca, dan follow/favourite.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to Favourite? Review?**

 **[ If You want to know me more, just open your Facebook Account. Find me with name, Shafira Aziizah. Sekalian, kalau ada yang pengen curhat dan lain sebagainya, silahkan hubungi akun itu, haha. Akan dilayani dengan baik/?]**

 **31/12/2015**


End file.
